


Dance with Me

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: TTAI drabbles (before game release) [3]
Category: To Trust An Incubus
Genre: M/M, ValDevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Vald can’t dance but Devi is happy to help





	Dance with Me

“Oh come Vald it’ll be fun” Devi wheedled sweetly. 

“No. We’re not going” Vald said with folded arms and a severe expression.

“You said we” Devi said with a smug grin at his friend. 

“I’m not going” Vald amended quickly but the damage had been dealt.

“To late I already heard what you said the first time~” Devi replied cheekily.

“You can go to the party without me alright” Vald said turning faintly pink.

“But it won’t be any fun without you. What are you so worried about?” Devi quizzed with a tilt of his head.

“Icantdance” Vald mumbled out looking away from Devi with visible embarrassment. 

“What was that?” Devi pressed even though he’d understood the first time. 

“I can’t dance” Vald repeated louder, clearer, and much huffier. Devi grinned at him and elbowed him good-naturedly.

“Plenty of people can’t dance Vald. Nothing to be ashamed of” Devi said reassuringly.

“But everyone will expect me to dance if I’m there” Vald countered. “And I don’t think many people will appreciate me stepping on their feet” he went on.

“I wouldn’t mind if you stepped on my feet” Devi said encouragingly. “Besides it’s easier than you think” he continued and pulled at Vald’s arm. 

Begrudgingly Vald got up and allowed Devi arrange their arms. Finding himself with one arm/hand around his friend’s waist and the other holding onto one of Devi’s hands.

“You need to relax, you’re so stiff you’ll end up hurting yourself” Devi chided softly.

“How am I suppose to relax when my arm is wrapped around you like an octopus!” Vald replied snappily to cover his nerves.

“Would you have preferred that I had my hand on your ass? No? Didn’t think so” Devi fires back snarky. He straightened his back before speaking further.

“Since you’re the man you’re suppose to lead but for the sake of me teaching you I’ll lead” Devi said with authority and began guiding Vald through some basic dance patterns.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this” Vald said happily as he started leading and spun Devi around. Without thinking he dipped Devi back and kissed him. 

“What was that for?” Devi said with a yelp and blushing cheeks. Vald shrugged and opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by Devi’s mouth crashing into his hungrily. 

“You know... I don’t think I want to the party anymore” Devi said letting go of Vald’s hand so he could stroke the other male’s cheek.

“So what do you want to do?” Vald questioned sweetly. His answer came in the form of another kiss from his friend and an arm around his shoulder.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and see what comes up?” Devi replies deviously...

The END


End file.
